


Savior

by UnicornPopcorn14



Category: Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Cartoon 2018), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Brotherly Love, Brothers, Family, Gen, NOT TCEST I FKIN SWEAR-
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:01:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26052331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnicornPopcorn14/pseuds/UnicornPopcorn14
Summary: Donnie’s troubled, and his baby brother comes in to irritate him more.Or… does he?
Comments: 2
Kudos: 64





	Savior

It’s sometimes hard when your mind isn’t able to work.

It’s definitely harder when you have no way of making it work.

And, yeah, that’s life sometimes, but Donnie’s not that much of a fan of this cheesy talk.

He needs to finish off this piece of tech…

WHY CAN’T HE?!

The wires are shaped in convolution before him, very ugly with so many malfunctions. And the smartest of the four is stuck… like really _really_ stuck. After three restless nights of effort paid on this… _garbage_ , things start to go downhill? He hates throwing valuable parts in the trashcan. _Especially_ when he goes through blood, sweat and tears just to put them together. And sure, he can always disassemble them for another purpose; but three days of piecing means three days of pulling apart. And he’s exhausted.

It was going to be a great benefit to his brothers, so great it would’ve made hitches in missions go by like a breeze. Yet his DUM DUM mind felt the need to shut off when he demanded it to work. Even looking at _what he made_ caused him to rethink the whole purpose of it. Feeling that it is all a loss. That nothing was going to come out of it, anyway.

“Stupid, stupid, stupid, _stupid_!” The quiet, hateful whispers dedicated to himself are accompanied by helpless bangs from his head on the table. Soon enough he sighs, hopeless, then brings himself up again, staring at what’s in front of him for what felt like the millionth time-

“Omigosh!”

His ear catches the far exclaim of his –by no doubt- baby brother, but doesn’t get too jumpy about it. Mikey has the tendency to yell urgently for no damn reason sometimes, so he’s not too worried.

Besides, he has no mental energy. So if there really _was_ something, his other brothers could handle it.

“Donnie!”

Ooookay… that’s a call. Of his name. And the sound of footsteps-WHY IS HE HEARING FOOTSTEPS-

“Donnie!”

He’s behind him. He’s freakin behind him. In his lab. And his voice isn’t so urgent as before which means- oh boy…

“Donnie, Donnie, Donnie!”

Here it is, the childish reiteration that he was one _hundred percent_ not looking up for. His brother must want something from him.

“Dooonieeeee!”

“Yes?” He answers/hisses as quietly as possible, eyebrow twitching in fury.

“Donnie, Donnie!”

Gosh _haven’theheardhim_ -

“What. Is it?” He replies in a louder voice.

“DO. NNIE!”

“Ye-”

“DONATELLO!”

“WHAT?!” The straw snaps, for him to flip his chair to face his brother with scary eyes.

A wide smile slowly forms in the face of Mikey, saying a tiny,

“I love you!”

He’s still for a second, before his eye twitches, “SERIOUSL-”

He’s cut short when the younger traps him in a hug, “My super senses detected that you were upset, so I hurried to rescue!” He states in his dumb enthusiastic voice, “Because you’re awesome, you’re cool, and you’re _definitely_ not stupid! Never say that word again, OKAY!?”

The shout in his ear makes him wince, but he doesn’t do more. His unfazed expression is still the same.

Mikey heads out, “Don’t force yourself! We all love you! Just keep that in here!” He points at his temple twice, “Bye!” Then disappears.

Donnie rolls his eyes. Some waste of time. He flips his chair back to the table, then starts staring at his junk once more.

Huh... Has it always been like this, or is the complex nature of the circuit seems so simple, now? And, wow, he made all this in just three days? Talk about impressive. Wait. There- There’s the problem! He quickly grabs his soldering iron and puts his goggles over, his tongue sticking out eagerly, all exhaustion seeming to fade.

Maybe… Just maybe...

Family-feels aren’t so bad, after all…

**Author's Note:**

> Aaaah just taking a smol break from the requests since I’m getting kinda tired. But I’m happy how this turned out! I’m just like Don sometimes when it comes to writing. My mind stops working randomly and I beat myself a hundred times for it, but then I realize, it isn’t that big of a deal. Just need to take it at my own pace. When one idea isn’t working out, then I start on another. And often I look back on older secret fics and think, ‘Woah, that's so well done! How haven’t I posted this?’.
> 
> So the moral of the story here, don’t exhaust yourself. Relax, because what’s the point of working on something you’re not enjoying doing? <3


End file.
